


Different Paths

by AllTheSame



Series: Shipping Wars [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gay, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Piano, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheSame/pseuds/AllTheSame
Summary: They've known each other since they were children. They've been best friends so it was natural for them to get feelings for one another. Except, who is in love with who? And will their relationship be strained or strengthened?





	Different Paths

The scent of Viola Tricolor's and Violet Limodore's were shoved in her face, the red hue flushed across her cheeks allowed them to see her embarrassed reaction clearly, and her wide eyes stared up at the two men in front of her. "What's going on?" 

Gilbert's teasing grin stared down at her, offering the Limodore to her, his pale cheeks were flushed pink. "I'm in love with you Elizabeta... I've got no beautiful words to swoon you or talent to woe you... but I do have the playful arguments and will treat you like a woman. My equal." The girl blushed darker, looking at the beautiful flower and then her eyes flickered to Austria, who's Tricolor was being offered to her but his face was flushed with embarrassment. "And you... Roderich? Do you... feel the same?" She couldn't help the hitch of tone, almost excited to hear his answer. 

The pianist, with ears flushed red and he looked at her through those frames of his, "I... Elizabeta I-" 

"The  _great_ Roderich is tongue tied?" Gilbert smirked and shook his head, folding his arms, "What you didn't prepare a speech of adoring for her? A sonnet to show me up?" His smile had faded soon enough and he looked at Austria in defeat. "We all know her heart belongs to you... so  _why_ are you messing this up?" 

Roderich licked his bottom lip, looking at the flower in hand and shook his head. "You're mistaking my intentions Gilbert... This flower was for Elizabeta. But my heart..." He looked the other dead in the eyes, his cheeks and ears pink, "Will always belong to you..." 

The shocked expressions of both recipients of the news made the pianist shift worriedly. 

They have known each other all their life, the trio had been through everything and every secret shared among them was sacred. Being together since they were children, through adolescents, and now in their early 20's, the trio had known one another for their whole lifetime. It was not strange to assume romantic feelings had grown. 

"Me..?" Gilbert finally responded, eyes wide and not at all disgusted. "Roderich what are you  _talking_ about? I thought for  _sure_ you were after Elizabeta! I mean!" He gestured to her, her expression still in a state of shock. "Look at her! She's wonderful in every way!" 

Roderich bit his life, just wanting to run away and lose himself in his black and white keys. "Yes it is true that Elizabeta is beautiful... she's wonderful and a very good friend to me. But... I'm not in love with her Gilbert, I'm in love with you." He repeated, Gilbert couldn't seem to understand. 

"Why?" 

* * *

 

 _I knew I was in love with you for some time. But my brain wanted to deny what my heart desired. But it couldn't deny it any longer when we were in our last year of high school. Even though we had other friends we knew, all we had were each other. Everyone was making a fuss about the musical and I was trying to practice so I my performance would be impeccable._  

"Ugh, utterly laughable!" The slamming of keys rang throughout the hallway of the dressing rooms where Roderich was trying to practice. "This piece isn't particularly difficult!" He grumbled to himself, he adjusted his glasses, pushing them against his face as they slipped. "Emotion Roderich." He muttered to himself. "Emotion, that's what you need. This is a  _love_ ballad for goodness sake..."

Again he tried, the keys brushing against his fingers and he tried desperately to feel something.  _Anything_. The sick uneven tones echoed once more, his defeated groans followed as he stared at the piano keys he slammed against once more. "Nothing! I feel nothing!" He yelled at himself and he pressed his head against his hands in defeat.

Nothing had made me felt so helpless, to not be able to play something so beautiful... was truly infuriating. Roderich flinched when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, someone sat beside him and Roderich's head shot up to look at whoever was beside him. "Gilbert..?" He asked with wide eyes, his cheeks flushing oh so very lightly from the hidden denial. 

The teenager beside him was decked in his role, the white mask that covered half his face allowed his friendly smirk to beam at Roderich. Those eyes stared into the pianists soul and Roderich swore he swooned. The white button up adorned with a buttoned vest fit his friend gorgeously, since he wasn't wearing the cape nor tux jacket, Gilbert's firm muscles showed themselves off sinfully to the secretly salivating teenager. "What's up, Mozart?" 

Roderich rolled his eyes, though the nickname held many puns behind it. Not only was he Austrian dissent but also a composer and pianist. Just like Mozart. "I... I'm having a bit of trouble with this piece." Gilbert rose a brow curiously, "Trouble? Er... hate to break it to you Roderich but... it's the day of the show. It's kinda too late to be having problems." 

Roderich shook his head, "No no! Gilbert you don't understand. As usual." "Hey!" 

"I can play the piece perfectly. The notes come out perfectly and my crescendo is to die for."

The phantom of the opera rose a brow at the pianist curiously, not understanding quite yet. "And the problem is...?" 

"Gilbert it's not enough to just  _play_ perfectly. There's no emotion behind it. I can't play this piece they way it was meant to be if I can't immerse myself into it like you and Elizabeta." Gilbert looked over the ballad and hummed softly, his arm still wrapped around Roderich's shoulders. "Well... have you ever felt a crush before? Or maybe play with the passion you have for playing piano?" 

"Piano isn't enough... but a crush?" He pretended to think about it but his heart already knew the answer. He was silent for a moment and he nodded. "Yes... I do have one of those." 

Gilbert grinned and winked at Roderich. "ooooh~ Wanna tell your best buddy?" Roderich nudged him and chuckled softly. "No. Never." 

He shrugged and took his hand off Roderich's shoulder so the teenager could play, "Just think of them while playing okay? Think of... you serenading them!" He grinned and Roderich rested his fingers against the monochromatic keys hesitantly. _Think of Gilbert? He could very well try._

His hands glided across the keys, but instead of simply playing his thoughts drifted to the boy beside him. His eyes hovered the notes but his thoughts were lost in the idea of Gilbert beside him. His hands intertwined with his, his smile beaming just for him, their lips grazing against one another's just for a sinful moment... it was so much to bare. His couldn't help the soft pant that escaped him but it was lost in the crescendo of music. When he finished, he looked toward Gilbert who's smile was radiating with pride. 

"Holy SHIT! That was amazing!" 

Roderich blushed sheepishly and he smiled softly, "Heh... You're advice seemed to have made a huge difference.." 

Gilbert smirked, "So! Who's the lucky bastard~?" He asked curiously and as if life couldn't get enough of the drama, Elizabeta made her over to the pair. Dressed in her ruffled pale dress, framing her body beautiful and her curly hair pinned up. She smiled brightly, waving excited as Roderich couldn't help but stare because Elizabeta was a sight to behold. 

"I heard the music! I couldn't help but come over! Roderich that was simply breath taking!" She beamed to him, the pianist was used to praise but from his friends he became a modest man. His cheeks glowed and he smiled sheepishly, "Thank you... Gilbert helped me out." He looked over at his friend, he was glancing between the two curiously. 

He smirked at Roderich and nudged the other but it was a bit too rough... "Of course I did! So really, the credit for that beautiful music was all me~" He teased and Roderich chuckled, "You wish! You're already the star of the show!" 

"Don't call him a star! His ego will only get larger!" Elizabeta teased and Gilbert struck a pose, "I'll be sure to thank you both in my award speech." he winked at them as they laughed. 

* * *

 

"You... you were thinking of  _me_?" Gilbert blushed lightly and Roderich nodded slowly. "Of course I was..." 

Elizabeta looked between the two and she bit her lip hard. "So... you'll never... return my feelings?" She asked the pianist and Roderich looked over at her, guilt on his face. "No... I'm sorry..." 

She held back her tears at his rejection, it wasn't like her reasons for loving him needed an explanation but Gilbert needed to know. "What does Roderich have that I don't...?" 

Elizabeta shook her head, "Gilbert it's not that at all! It's... well... there are a number of moments why I am in love with him... but the one I can remember exactly is around the time of the musical..." 

* * *

 

_I had just gotten the role for Christine and I was very very nervous. For some reason, after the auditions my voice refused to relax and I couldn't sing the way I did before. It was after school and we had stayed to practice. Roderich was on stage to get used to playing on stage, his playing was beautiful and I could tell my voice would never match the beauty that was his playing..._

"Why did you stop singing?" The beauty that had been filling the theater had stopped and Elizabeta was clenching her hands. Anger coated her face, she may be beautiful but she was still just as brash as she had been as a child. "I can't sing! It's horrible! My- My voice is just-" She groaned and Roderich got up, walking over to her with a worried expression. "Hey..." He said calmly, smiling softly and took her hand. 

Elizabeta blushed lightly, biting her lip and looking at him. "Elizabeta... your voice is beautiful. You're just nervous. There's no reason to think your voice is horrible. My playing will never be able to match the beauty that is your talent." He smiled sincerely to her, she looked to the ground and Roderich pressed a hand to her jaw, tilting her hand up to look back at him. 

Her face flushed darkly, looking at him as he stared back with awe. "You're going to do amazing Elizabeta. You ARE Christine." He grinned and she smiled softly at him, nodding excitedly. 

Elizabeta blushed sheepishly and smiled brightly at him. "C'mon, I'll run your lines with you." He pulled away from her, humming. Roderich bowed to him, smirking at her like Gilbert would. Her heart thumped excitedly at the confident expression on his face, that expression barely made it's appearance but when it did... the things it did to her. 

He offered his hand to her, humming the intro the solo she was practicing, she giggled and took it. Roderich pulled her close to him like he had seen Gilbert do many times for the scene. She gasped softly, looking at him with a bashful laugh escaping her. 

They danced across the stage, grinning from ear to ear as she smiled sweetly, "You... you don't have to dance with me." He hushed her, "I'm relaxing you in a way I know will work." He mused and she rolled her eyes, he accidentally stepped on her foot and he cringed. "I'm sorry-" "Roderich you have two left feet." She giggled and he blushed sheepishly, "Let me do this for you Elizabeta." 

"Okay okay..." She couldn't help but laugh again, "Stop looking at your feet!" 

"I'm trying not to step on you again!" He defended and she closed the space between them, her arms around his neck. Her body pressed against his so he couldn't see his feet. "Focus on me." She hummed. He looked physically worried, biting his lip and nodding finally. "Alright alright." 

They eyes were connected as they danced across the stage, as she focused on him her cheeks warmed, and some how her voice filtered out of her mouth. 

"Then Phantom.... of the opera is there... inside my mind..." 

Roderich blushed at the beauty of her voice that had echoed through the theater. Elizabeta held back a squeak when he looked at her in adoration, "..sorry.." 

"Don't be! That was beautiful!" He complimented and she smiled softly, they were forced apart when the clapping of a stranger filled the auditorium. "Bravo! Encore! Encore!" 

Elizabeta blushed bashfully and the pair glared at Gilbert who was in a seat in the audience, his shit eating grin on his face as he clapped. Sitting in the crowd of empty chairs and feet propped up on the one in front of it. 

"Gilbert! How long have you been there?!" Elizabeta blushed profusely and the man got up, bowing and snickering. "A while~ I'm glad to see you've finally relaxed  _Christine_." He teased and Roderich blushed darkly. 

"Oh hush you!" 

* * *

 

Roderich looked at Elizabeta with a blush on his face, "That long...?" She nodded with a shrug, "You always knew what to say..." 

"And you..." She looked at Gilbert. "Your feelings were never a secret." The man nodded, looking at her with a small sigh. "Nope. For our entire lives my heart belonged to you Eliza." He mused to her, shaking his head. "But you never returned them..." 

"I... I couldn't. Gilbert... I didn't know what to do! You were so forward and my feelings for Roderich were always present and I... It's not like I wouldn't mind being with you..." she looked at him with guilt on her face. "I don't know what to do..." 

The trio stood there. Confused and unable to come to terms with... what the hell was going to happen. "Well..." Gilbert hummed, taking the Limodore and setting it in Elizabeta's hair. "I do like men and women~" 

He took the one from Roderich's hands, winking at the man and he blushed lightly in surprise. "You're... proposing a... threesome?" 

"Gilbert you pervert!"

"No no! Not for sex! God no!" He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind~" He mused but then shook his head. "No, I meant as a relationship. I love you Elizabeta. And I love you Roderich." The Austrian breath hitched at the confession. 

"And if you'll have me, I know we'll be happy together." He smiled softly, looking at them with a soft smile. 

Elizabeta did not understand how this would even work. But if it meant she would be with her two favorite men, "Let's do it!" 

Gilbert took Roderich's hand, kissing the back of it with a sly grin. "What do you say Mozart?~" He winked at him and Roderich swooned. 

"I suppose being with the both of you would be... acceptable." 

 


End file.
